degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jennixoxo/Season 12 Opinions
Ok, so it's been a full week of Degrassi. So far, judging from the 4 episodes that have aired so far. And since I am secretly dying from Degrassi withdrawal since new episodes only from Monday-Thursday :( But thank god, there's a new episode tomorrow. I don't know how I'm gonna last when the season is over in August and then returns in the winter. '''Here are my opinions and predictions from the Bite Your Tongue Promo/The first 4 episodes. '''Showdowns: Becky & Eli: ''I mean we all saw how rude Becky is about Tristan starring as Jules. I found it really rude how mean Becky was to Tristan at his auditions compared to how nice she was to Tori. I understand she's religious but I found it messed up that she quit because the play supports homosexuality, it's not like Eli was asking her to be in it. But I'll just let that slide. However, Eli shouldn't have casted Tristan in the play without telling Becky. I know that Eli didn't do it on purpose and he didn't mean for Becky to actually quit the show but still, It was kind of messed up that he did it without her knowing. ''Maya & Campbell: ''Adorable. All I have to say. Dylan Everett is literally my definiton of perfection, he's like a little lost puppy <3 I felt before he got mad at Maya that Maya should have opened her eyes and noticed that HE friended her on facerange, HE wanted to get to know her better, HE gave her support on when she "was trying out for the play". It's obvious he has a little crush on her but Maya was too involved with her Whisperhug band auditions. I can clearly sense some rocky paths, due to Maya's bad terms with the hockey team and her being Katie's sister who disrepected the hockey team at their so called "welcome video/pep rally", That clearly doesn't help. And since Campbell being the only sophomore on the team and the sneak peek where Dallas deliberately go tells Campbell to ask Bianca for sex when he CLEARLY knows she is going out with Drew. Messed up. So I sense some tension and some walls between Campbell and Maya's relationship. Not to mention, he is mad at her and Tristan because of the Facerange incident, But I'm hoping they'll make up. I need my Maybell time. ''Tristan & Hockey Team: ''So far the only interaction I see with the hockey team and Tristan was when Tristan wanted to go sit with them but Campbell told him that he is at the wrong table. But I know things will get worse once they find out that Tristan is playing Jules in Romeo & Juliet/Jules. In the sneak peek, Eli and Luke (Becky's brother who is on the hockey team) get into a fight because of the play. And knowing that Tristan was basically the whole problem who started this Juliet/Jules issue, I know the hockey team will go after him and Dave, he is playing Romeo. ''Bianca/Drew/Katie: ''Oh god. Drianca is starting up..AGAIN. I really expected more from Drew, I mean does BEING IN A RELATIONSHIP mean NOTHING to you? He cheated on Alli and now on Katie. I expected more Drew. I love Bianca, she isn't trying to be that boyfriend stealing hoe anymore that she was with Alli. I just wished that she would have given the Drew having sex with Katie situation more thought before fully forgiving him. Don't get tempted by the sparkly phone case Bianca! Haha, just kidding. I have nothing on B's part. Katie, I actually don't blame her. Think about it, imagine if your boyfriend broke up with you and then you had sex with him, lost your virginity, and got back like 12 hours later, to have finding out that he broke up with you THE DAY AFTER you guys had sex, and he told you to forget it ever happened. I mean that even hurt me, think about if it was you. And worst, he wanted her not to say anything because he didn't want her to tell the girl he was cheating on her with. oh no. I don't think Katie should be taking out her anger on Bianca, Bianca wasn't the one who broke up with her and toke her V-card, just saying. And I thought the video at the assembly, I actually applaud Katie. That toke guts but I still felt like that situation should have been handled in private. '''The Minor Showdowns that will occur:' *Alli & Dave: Alli's pregnant?! What the fuck. What's gonna happen with Dave's crazy ex, Jacinta? And what about Mike Dallas who Alli supposely is "involved" with later? I think Dave will start distacing himself from Alli when he learns she is pregnant because he doesn't want to be a father which is understandable. Where Mike will swoop in and try to comfort Alli. *Tristan/Maya/Campbell: I think Tristan will start noticing Maya and Campbell getting to know each other better and start hanging out more and then he'll start realizing that Campbell might have a thing for Maya. And that will probably result in sabotage in Maya for Campbell. What kind of sabatoge? I don't really know what but since we got into that facerange thing, My prediction is Tristan will start sabatoging Maya online. Any other showdowns I'm missing? Leave comments :) Category:Blog posts